On Fire
by TammyJisbon15
Summary: Pós White Lines (6X12) *Contém spoilers* - Jane adoece. Adivinha quem vai cuidar dele?


**NA: Oii de novo, pessoal! Mais uma fanfic em tão pouco tempo, né? É que eu não pude conter minha imaginação quando vi o final de White Lines XD**

**Enfim, aproveitem e deixem seu comentário no final para que eu saiba do que vcs gostaram mais. Se vc já leu minhas fanfics, obrigada por voltar novamente e continue lendo. Se esta é a primeira, vá ate a minha página leia as outras e dê sua opinião. Eu vou adorar! Chega de papo furado! Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist não é meu, é do Bruno Heller. Por isso Jisbon não aconteceu ainda e Cho está solteiro :'(**

O dia tinha sido extremamente cansativo: um caso envolvendo morte de agente nunca era uma boa coisa para se lidar. E como se não bastasse Jane tinha que ter passado todo o caso girando em torno daquela Krystal. Tudo bem que no fim das contas isso foi essencial para que ela fosse pega mas isso não tornou tudo menos agradável. Já era bem tarde daquela noite e Lisbon ainda estava na sua nova mesa fazendo relatórios sobre o caso; isso também era diferente no FBI: relatórios aos montes sobre qualquer coisa. Mas faltava pouco para ela ir embora. Jane, como de costume, estava deitado em seu (novo) sofá enrolado até o pescoço em uma manta quente. Ele mal podia imaginar o quanto ela estava feliz com seu silêncio.

"Lisbon, ainda por aqui?" perguntou a agente Fisher quando estava saindo de sua sala e notou que a nova agente ainda estava no prédio tão tarde.

"Estou terminando este relatório, mas já estou indo."

"Ela sempre foi assim: nunca deixa trabalho para o outro dia." disse Jane no seu sono mas ainda assim soando bastante irônico. Teresa rolou os olhos.

"E eu admiro isso. Teresa, quero que saiba que no início tive dúvidas em relação a você mas a cada dia em que trabalhamos juntas entendo como sua equipe fechava tantos casos. Você é muito competente e merece estar aqui." Teresa não esperava isso mas gostou do que ouviu.

"Obrigada, agente Fisher." E sorriu.

"Wow, não se esqueça que ela tinha a mim!" Jane parecia indignado por ter sido excluído do mérito.

"Você é apenas um detalhe. Um incômodo detalhe. Boa noite Lisbon!" Kim sorriu timidamente e foi embora.

"Humpt. Se sou apenas um detalhe porquê foram me importunar numa ilha no fim do mundo para trabalhar aqui? Essa agente Fisher não é nada mais do que incoerente!" Lisbon mal deu atenção aos seus resmungos e voltou ao seu relatório. Pouco tempo depois desligou seu computador e pegou a bolsa; queria um banho quente e uma cama macia para descansar. Mas não parecia que seu parceiro tinha os mesmos planos: Jane ainda dormia no sofá. Isso a preocupava muito pois não queria vê-lo dormindo em qualquer lugar.

Então chutou o sofá para acordá-lo e enxotá-lo para seu quarto de hotel. "JANE! Acorde, você tem um quarto de luxo pago pelo FBI. Vá dormir lá! Além disso aqui não é a CBI onde você se apossou do sótão como se fosse seu. Acorde!" Porém Jane não se mexia. Então abaixou e sacudiu seus ombros e foi quando percebeu que ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa que tinha mergulhado no mar para escapar da diaba loira.

"Você não trocou essa roupa encharcada, Jane? Vamos acorde, você está ardendo em febre!"

Jane virou-se lentamente tremendo muito e sentou no sofá. Lisbon pôs a mão na sua fronte para confirmar a alta temperatura.

"Porquê você não foi pra casa trocar de roupa?"

"Estava muito cansado pra ir pra lá e não tenho roupas aqui. Resolvi secar naturalmente."

"É, eu percebi. Agora está ardendo em febre. Vamos, levante e venha comigo." Jane se encolheu no sofá.

"Você sabe que eu odeio hospital. E é apenas uma febre, não é pra tanto." Lisbon torceu o rosto.

"Sim, eu sei que você odeia hospital. Não é pra lá que nós vamos. Vou cuidar da sua febre no meu apartamento."

"Você já conseguiu um?"

"Claro que sim. Não sou um grande mentalista para ter um sofá para mim aqui e mesmo se pudesse, prefiro passar pelo menos uma parte do meu dia em um lugar que não seja um escritório. Você devia fazer o mesmo."

"Meh. Eu já estou cuidando disso." disse lembrando do trailer que pretende comprar e tentando levantar mas estava tão mal que suas pernas cederam.

"Estou ouvindo esse papo há semanas. Eu te ajudo." Lisbon puxou seu braço e envolveu a cintura de Jane para ajuda-lo a caminhar.

"Hmm. Santa Teresa vai cuidar de mim."

"Cale a boca ou deixo você morrer aqui sozinho." Jane deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Você nunca me deixaria morrer." Teresa deu um pequeno beliscão e o levou para fora do prédio e para seu carro. Jane ficou em silêncio todo o caminho pois estava morrendo de frio e fome. Teresa desviou o olhar preocupado para ele algumas vezes no caminho e isso o deixou feliz, pois sabia que sempre poderia contar com ela.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram a um prédio simples mas bonito em uma rua aconchegante. Era amarelo e tinha várias flores em um pequeno jardim na entrada. Teresa saiu do carro e abriu a porta para ele, levantando e segurando seu braço para que não caísse. Abriu a porta e o levou pelas escadas até o segundo andar, onde era seu apartamento. Quando entraram o levou para o sofá e ele sentou-se, esfregando os próprios braços de frio. Ela correu até seu quarto e pegou uma manta grossa par aquecê-lo. Ele enrolou-se nela e foi ficando mais aquecido, o que lhe deu mais força para olhar em volta enquanto ela corria para a cozinha . O apartamento tinha características bem parecidas com aquele que ela alugou na Califórnia por tantos anos mas era infinitamente mais pessoal do que aquele. Tinha as mesmas fotos na estante mas tinha mais coisas dela espalhadas; uma foto em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

Na imagem estavam ele, ela, Grace, Wayne e Cho. Pareciam felizes, deviam ter terminado algum caso importante. Ao fundo a sala onde trabalharam por mais de dez anos juntos, desfrutando de alegrias e tristezas. Aquela imagem significava tanta coisa: companheirismo, amizade, lealdade, amor à profissão. Jane sentiu um aperto no peito; por sua causa aquilo tinha se perdido para sempre. As noites de pizza, os truques no meio do dia, as conversas, os dias inteiros em que ele ficava em seu sofá observando sua chefe trabalhar pelo simples prazer de estar com ela. Foi trazido de volta pelo som da chaleira apitando. Ela estava fazendo um chá para ele e podia sentir o cheiro delicioso dos ovos na frigideira.

Ela o conhecia bem para saber que neste estado ele comeria apenas isso. Só ela o conhecia tão bem assim.

"Tome, tire essas roupas agora." Teresa estava chegando na sala com uma muda de roupas secas.

"Uau! Pensei que iríamos conversar primeiro, trocar beijos... Nunca pensei que seria tão direta, querida." Lisbon rolou os olhos mas não deixou de sentir um arrepio com suas palavras. Jogou as roupas na cara dele e ia voltando para a cozinha quando Jane comentou.

"Hmm roupas masculinas. Esses dois anos foram bem divertidos em Washington."

"Nesses dois anos eu recebi meus irmãos de visita em Washington. E sim, foram bem divertidos. Aquela cidade tem homens maravilhosos.", disse suspirando um pouco. Jane se sentiu atingido: nos dois anos que passou naquela ilha não houve um dia em que não tivesse pensado nela e em vários desses dias ele se pegava divagando se estaria com alguém. Mas esse pensamento logo saía de sua mente porque ele sabia que ela sempre fora apaixonada por ele. No fim das contas, parece que ele estava errado.

De qualquer forma, ele não tinha direito de exigir nada pelo simples fato de que ele nunca deu nada além de dor de cabeça e preocupação. Ela podia muito bem arrumar um cara legal que lhe aquecesse nas noites de frio. O problema é que na cabeça dele o único cara (mesmo não sendo tão legal) que podia aquecê-la entre os lençóis era ele. Apesar do aperto no peito ele não perderia a oportunidade de flertar com ela, então ali mesmo começou a desabotoar o paletó e depois o colete. Lisbon já começava a ficar vermelha quando ele caminhou até o banheiro para tirar o resto. Ainda assim não perdeu a piada.

"Bom seja lá quem foi que você saiu se parece muito comigo. As roupas couberam perfeitamente, principalmente a cueca." disse malicioso e Lisbon riu sem humor.

"Por favor, Jane. Seu biótipo não é muito difícil de encontrar e eu gosto de homens fortes."

"Então você me acha forte? Bom saber, Teresa."

"Ah Jane vá pro inferno!", disse ela indo para a cozinha.

"Não seja tão dura consigo mesma, Lisbon. Eu soube que você se sentia atraída por mim desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos. Não se culpe, isso acontece com qualquer mulher." Jane já vinha voltando com as roupas secas para a cozinha.

"Sua febre deve estar realmente muito alta porque você já está delirando. Sente e coma para que eu possa resolver logo isso." disse colocando a xícara na mesa americana da cozinha e os ovos.

"Ver você me tratando como um problema me magoa, Teresa." Ela rolou os olhos.

"Não seja dramático pois foi isso que você sempre foi. Agora cale a boca e coma!"

"Se eu fosse mesmo um problema você não teria ficado aqui comigo." Jane olhou para ela tão profundamente ao dizer as palavras que ela se sentiu tocada. Melhor mudar o rumo da conversa.

"Em primeiro lugar eu não fiquei por você; fui obrigada a ficar por você pois me fez uma exigência sua. E eu não queria viver com o peso da sua prisão nas minhas costas a vida toda. E em segundo porque como você muito humildemente disse, meu emprego em Washington era um saco. Foi apenas por isso. Agora eu preciso que você realmente cale a boca e coma para poder baixar sua febre."

Jane calou-se e comeu tudo enquanto Teresa arrumava o sofá para ele e a mesinha do lado com remédios, água, termômetro e uma compressa de água fria para baixar sua febre. Quando ele terminou, colocou os pratos na pia e foi para a sala onde ela estava esperando.

Ele deitou no sofá e logo puxou a coberta pois estava morrendo de frio. Ela lhe deu o remédio e ele tomou sem reclamar. Então colocou a compressa em sua testa e esperou. Entretanto, com o passar das horas a febre só fazia aumentar; de 39 para 40 e depois 42 graus e Jane já estava começando a delirar: chamava por Charlotte e por Angela e pedia desculpas a elas. Dizia ter sido um pai e um marido terrível mas que amou muito as duas e que continua amando. O fato de confirmar que ele ainda amava a esposa falecida foi como um punhal no coração já tão ferido de Teresa. Apesar de tudo ele parecia tão iluminado depois daqueles dois anos longe que ela pensava que as coisas tinham mudado e que ele havia deixado ela ir. Não foi o que aconteceu e nunca será; ele a amará para sempre pois foi seu amor proibido. Um amor encurtado pela morte. Pouco tempo depois ele voltou a falar.

"Angela, eu te amo e sempre vou te amar mas de maneira diferente agora. Eu matei Red John, vinguei você e nossa Charlotte. Agora me sinto livre para amar novamente. E eu amo, Angie. Amo Teresa do fundo do meu coração. Ela sempre me suportou, me impediu de fazer besteiras e consertou as que eu fiz. Ela cuida de mim, Angie e eu sinto que não posso ficar longe dela. Me perdoe mas eu não posso deixar de amá-la. Sei que você vai entender, você sempre quis que eu fosse feliz. Eu serei, meu amor. Muito feliz com ela. E cuidarei dela como não cuidei de você."

Lisbon se afastou dele e não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava se declarando para ela em pleno delírio de febre, dizendo que a amava. Ela não podia acreditar. Em meio a centelha de esperança que nascia em seu coração ela forçou-se a ser realista. Ele estava doente, febril e ela estava cuidando dele. Era normal que ele estivesse confundindo seus sentimentos com gratidão, principalmente com a febre que estava. Admitir aquilo para si mesma era como um banho de água fria. Ao mesmo tempo em que entristeceu, ela teve uma grande sacada.

"Banho de água fria! Era isso que a mamãe fazia quando a febre era muito alta. Vou dar um banho nele. E quem sabe ele também não acorda e para de falar besteira!" Então ignorando a dor no coração retirou as cobertas dele e puxando pelo braço o levantou e guiou até seu banheiro, enquanto ele murmurava coisas que ela não se importava mais em saber.

Chegando lá retirou a camisa e colocou a mão dele em seu ombro para que ela pudesse retirar as calças sem que ele caísse. Nunca pensou que pudesse passar por isso na vida com Jane, não nessas condições: imaginava-se tirando a camisa de seu corpo em outras circunstâncias. Que nunca vão acontecer. Então o ajudou a entrar no box e ligou o chuveiro. Quando a água caiu em seu rosto ele começou a despertar lentamente, porém ela tinha esquecido de uma coisa: havia dado uma cueca das que Tommy havia deixado por lá sem querer em sua última visita. O problema é que ao contrário do que ele tinha dito a peça ficou apertada... e era branca. Ela só notou o tamanho (literalmente) da besteira que tinha feito quando a água, seguindo seu curso natural, chegou a cintura do loiro encharcando o tecido e deixando tudo à mostra. Tudo mesmo.

Enquanto Jane despertava e esfregava as mãos no rosto e cabelos, Lisbon não conseguia parar de olhar para _aquilo_. Era tão grande e largo que quase saía pela parte de cima da peça; mesmo com a água e o frio que ele sentia ainda era enorme. Ela não podia imaginar de que tamanho ficaria em certos momentos e o estrago que faria. Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo: aquela imagem estraçalharia seu coração, entretanto lhe daria várias fantasias para os momentos em que a necessidade fosse maior que a razão.

Ela estava tão distraída olhando para _aquilo_ que não percebeu que Jane havia despertado totalmente e tinha pegou seu olhar de cobiça. Ele mal pode acreditar quando a viu lambendo os lábios enquanto olhava para _ele_.

"Está gostando do que vê, Teresa?" foram as palavras mágicas que a fizeram despertar do feitiço da serpente e perceber que era observada. Pra variar, ela ficou mais vermelha do que um tomate.

"Ah, que bom que você despertou. Já pode tomar banho sozinho agora." Já ia saindo do banheiro quando Jane segurou seu braço e falou, com a voz rouca pela febre.

"Não vá, eu posso desmaiar. Preciso que você me segure firme." Palavras dúbias não contribuíam em nada para que ela deixasse de olhar para _ele_. Então ela sacudiu o braço e se soltou, saindo correndo do banheiro.

"Você pode se segurar nas paredes agora. Só me chame se precisar."

"Mas eu preciso, Teresa. Você viu o quanto eu preciso. Vem cá!" Mais palavras de duplo sentido como essas e ela entraria em combustão espontânea!

"As roupas secas estão aí. Se vista!", disse atrás da porta.

"Como você pôde ver muito bem, a cueca não serviu. Não tenha nenhuma de outro tamanho por aí?" Ela rolou os olhos.

"Não, só tem desse tamanho. Contente-se com isso e saia daí!" O chuveiro foi desligado.

"Meh, seus namorados não são muito grandes não é? Posso dar um jeito nisso, se quiser. Arrumar um namorado maior, como você gosta..."

"Vá pro inferno, Jane!" e saiu da porta antes que entrasse naquele banheiro e mostrasse a ele o quão grande ela gostava.

Aqueles pensamentos a perturbavam: não era plenamente normal que uma pessoa amasse tanto outra e sentisse tanto desejo sabendo que não é correspondida. Apesar de saber disso as palavras ditas no delírio da febre se juntavam àquelas que saíram da sua boca quando ele atirou nela, há mais de dois anos atrás, e ficavam flutuando em sua mente indo e voltando. Como um fantasma do qual ela não conseguia se livrar.

Enquanto ela empurrava aquilo para o fundo de sua mente Jane apareceu sorridente na sala, ciente de que tinha dado a ela algo que pudesse lembrar. E ela lembraria muito, quase da mesma forma que ele se lembra das suas pernas nuas na camiseta de torcida e do seu cheiro de canela.

"Pronto, aqui estou eu." Lisbon colocou a mão na sua fronte e percebeu que a febre tinha cedido bastante. Ainda assim ele estava quente.

"Sente no sofá que vou tirar sua temperatura. Dependendo dela vou te dar outro remédio e você vai dormir." Ela levantou a camisa dele o suficiente para colocar o termômetro. Ele sorriu.

"Você vai dormir comigo? Quero dizer, aqui embaixo... para verificar minha temperatura durante a noite?" _Porquê ele não podia parar com as frases dúbias só um segundo, Senhor?, _pensou. Pelo menos a ajudaria a pensar em uma desculpa plausível. Mas ela não encontrou. Retirou o termômetro e viu que marcava 37, 5°.

"Ok, Jane. Vou ficar aqui embaixo. Você no sofá e eu naquela poltrona ali.", deixou bem claro.

"Meh, não vou deixar você dormir desconfortável. Você está cuidando tão bem de mim... Este sofá é grande, cabe nós dois." Teresa tinha ido buscar um copo d'água para seu remédio e quase deixava ele cair no chão.

"De jeito nenhum, Jane! Não há maneira alguma de eu estar indo partilhar este sofá com você!" Entregou-lhe o copo e o remédio. Ele pegou sua mão.

"Teresa, estou doente e morrendo de frio. Se não me aquecer, minha febre não vai ceder. Por favor! Prometo me comportar." disse com aquela cara de cachorro pidão que só ele é capaz de fazer. Aquela que derrete corações.

Ela estava perdida. Sempre soube disso. Depois que ele tomou o comprimido ela deitou no sofá e o abraçou, para aquecê-lo.

"Não ouse tentar nenhuma gracinha Patrick Jane, ou eu te boto pra fora doente ou não!"

"Ok, mamãe. Vou ficar quietinho.", disse com aquela voz manhosa. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio ele falou num suspiro.

"Obrigada, Lisbon. Por tudo." Ela sorriu em seu cabelo.

"Eu sempre estarei aqui, Jane." E em poucos instantes depois eles estavam no sono mais profundo, aninhados nos braços um do outro e se sentindo mais seguros e tranquilos do que nunca estiveram em toda a vida.

_**NA: E aí pessoal? Gostaram? Então comentem aqui embaixo e deixem sua sugestão, crítica, recado, o que quiser. Obrigado por ler mais uma fanfic minha e volte sempre :***_


End file.
